An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is a main diagnosis apparatus capable of observing a lesion inside a patient in medical fields.
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is an apparatus configured to emit high frequency sound waves in inaudible ranges from outside to inside a patient's body and to receive sound waves being reflected from the body so as to generate images. Modern high performance ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses have advanced to display not only 2-dimensional tomographic images of inside a subject body but also to generate and display 3-dimensional images thereof.
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is equipped with a display for displaying ultrasound images and a control panel having multiple input buttons or dial buttons and the like to control the functions of the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus according to the related art.
In order to use the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, a user must be well aware of the locations and manipulating methods associated with the buttons in the control panel. Not only that, a user has to overcome the difficulty to carefully control the analog type buttons while watching the display according to the related art.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.